Of Missing Hats and Stupid Parties
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Well, when Law agreed to this stupid party, he expected to either to wake up in a dress or walk right out of the door the moment he walked in. He didn't expect to wake up with a hangover and a straw hat on his head. Where the hell was his hat?


Law was not happy.

Well, maybe Shachi and Penguin would say he was never happy, but that wasn't their damn business. Being a surgeon made it a busy job. He doesn't have time to "relax" or "meet someone." Whether it was meeting someone in a romantic way or just for one night, that was the last thing on his agenda. You would think his so-called friends would know that, working at the hospital along aside him, would understand the stress he was going through.

But nope! They kept nagging him day and night to go along with them to some party. No doubt, the two just wanted to pick up some ladies and were hoping Law would do the same.

He had actually had a brain, unlike his friends. He was fine with relaxing at home after work. He had no plans to get hungover and sleep with some random person, male or female. He wanted to savor his alone time of peace and quiet. Maybe relax with that medical book about tropical diseases he had lying next to bed. Or take a walk with his fluffy white dog, Bepo. All in all, he didn't want to go to a stupid party hosted by some idiots.

Penguin insisted it was a good chance to hang out together like it was a flashback to college. The last time Law allowed himself to be convinced to go to a stupid college party was not a pleasant morning to wake up to. Having a pounding headache while covered in bright pink glitter (that made him look like a fairy princess) while wearing a blue bikini was not what he was expecting.

He thought it was justified if he never wanted to go to another party ever again. There was a reason why he never went to high school parties, but he had no idea why he allowed himself to be convinced in college. It was stupid. It was all a waste of time. Not to mention how his two best friends ditched him in the morning, leaving him inside some stranger's house and stole _his_ car, to have a threesome with a babe.

The idea of cutting up their body parts was very tempting at the time.

Putting the horrors of college aside, Penguin and Shachi were basically begging Law to agree. At this point, Law was to tear his hair out. The words tattooed on his hands was exactly what he wanted to do with his best friends.

"Would you guys shut up about going to a stupid party if I agree?" Law growled out of his teeth. It was very hard to concentrate on reading a book for the past 15 minutes when the two idiots were next to him. He has been trying to read this book for the past week, but is still on the first chapter thanks to Penguin and Shachi.

"Yes!" the duo practically screamed! The two high fived at the realization that they finally cracked Law.

"You will be practically thinking me by the end when you find someone," Shachi said smugly. Penguin nodded in agreement. Law snorted at the thought. That wasn't very likely. He highly doubted it. He should lay down some rules about the party before the two run off though.

"On one condition: I can leave as soon as I would like. Even if it was for one second or 1 hour, I can just walk right out of the house," he stated while looking right into their faces to convey he was very serious. Penguin and Shachi eagerly nodded in agreement. He smirked and looked away back into his book. He noticed the two walked away out of the corner of his eye, chattering happily about the party tonight. Finally, some well deserved peace and quiet!

~OoOo~

Law groaned as the ray of light filtered through the window. He immediately moved his arm to cover his eyes, only to easily knock his hat off. He groaned loudly again and reached behind his head. He patted his hand around, before picking his hat.

Wait a minute, why was his so… smooth? His hat was fluffy. It didn't have this smooth, yet bumpy texture as he rubbed his fingers on his "hat." Snapping open his eyes and was then assaulted by a bright yellow light called the sun. Picking up the object in his hand, he held it in front of his face. It was a worn-out straw hat with a simple ribbon. It looked nothing like his spotted white hat.

Wait a minute, where was he?

Law snapped forward and sat up from his position. He immediately looked down at his clothes and breathed a sigh of relief. No doodles covered his body (and hopefully his face as well) and he was wearing his familiar clothing. It looked nothing like a bikini, maid outfit, or a poofy princess gown. Being the person he was, Law immediately examined his surrounding. He was in the same house where he partied last night.

Well, when Law agreed to this stupid party, he expected to either to wake up in a dress or walk right out of the door the moment he walked in. He didn't expect to wake up with a hangover and a straw hat on his head. Where the hell was his hat?

Well, luckily, he wasn't naked or anything and wasn't the only one napping in the room. While he was on the couch, a couple of other bodies covered the living room amidst the table with empty bowls, plates, cans, and bottles. Other such trash and remnants of the food littered the floor, but that was to be expected. He observed his sleeping companions. A man with green hair (green, of all colors!) napping against the wall. An older man with a huge black afro was sprawled on the floor sleeping with a violin.

Law could barely recall that man playing some music in the party. What was his name again? He could barely recall anyone's name with his pounding headache. Looking away, he observed his other companions. A blond male with swirly eyebrows was sleeping on one of the chairs while a small boy (Law felt like he knew that small boy, but his name was escaping him) was curled next him. A large male with bright blue hair was snoring loudly on one of the couches, while on the third couch a male with goggles and another afro began sleep talking.

"God Usopp, with his 1,000 men, conquered the huge red dragon that was terrorizing the country with just one shot into the eye!" said male murmured loudly.

Law rolled his eyes at the statement and noticed his two best friends snuggled together in the corner. Much to his pleasure, the two had doodles covering their faces. They deserved it with all their whining lately.

Law swung his legs over and walked over to the kitchen. This house just had to have some medicine, right? He walked over to the kitchen and started to search the cabinets.

What exactly happened last night? The last thing he could remember was Shachi and Penguin dragging him to the party. The moment he entered his house, he was fully prepared to walk right out of the door. Then after that, the duo introduced himself to someone, right? A blurry faced somebody with a bright grin that somehow interested him and was wearing a straw hat…

The very same straw hat Law had in his hands right now.

Law carefully inspected the straw hat in curiosity. Sure, there was scratches, but it was mostly well kept. It was obviously treasured much like his own hat. He looked away from the hat and almost made a sound of triumph when he found some medicine. He placed the hat on his head to use his free hand to open the cap. He immediately popped one into his mouth.

Thankfully, his pounding headache wasn't as bad as the last time he went drinking. Law hoped last night he didn't drink too much and made a fool of himself.

Speaking of which, the owner of this straw hat is his best bet to find his own hat. He hoped that the stranger had his hat or else he might as well tear this house apart to find it.

Behind him, someone yawned loudly. Law spun around to see a cute boy with messy hair with an open vest sleepily walking towards the fridge. His eyes were glued onto the familiar hat placed upon the cute boy's head.

The boy's face almost split in half at the bright smile he made when he caught sight of the fridge. All traces of sleepiness disappeared as he ran towards the fridge and raided it.

"Sanji didn't lock the fridge! MEAT!" he yelled loudly and started to stuff food in his mouth. It was a miracle no one woke up at the yell, but Law had the distinct feeling that Sanji would be pissed at the mysterious thief when he woke up. He also had the feeling that all the alcohol last night had to play a huge part with the fact that no one was awake yet. No doubt waking up with pounding headaches as well like himself.

The thief kept stuffing food in his mouth, before noticing Law gapping at the amount of food he was consuming.

"MY HAT!" he yelled loudly. He ran up to Law and tackled him to the ground. In his surprise, Law wasn't able to dodge and was forcefully slammed to the ground. The straw hat was grabbed from his head and Law's hat was discarded onto the ground. The food thief grinned even wider (of possible) as he pulled the hat down on his head. The hat seemed to be made for the cute food thief. It was strange to think that the hat was absent on the kid's head. The boy looked down. His black eyes sparkled and made Law's heart pound for the first time.

It should be illegal for someone to be so cute. Not to mention the fact that to show those lean, nice muscles with an open vest should be as well. Well, fuck. A cute food thief is basically straddling Law and giving him the brightest smile. He might've as well handed the whole world on a plate to Law. This should all be illegal. All of it!

"Thanks for finding my hat! Shishishi!" the teenager (or was he older? It was hard to tell. It was hard to comprehend anything when said male was on top of him) laughed loudly. Piercing the pieces together, his foggy brain was putting the pieces together from last night.

"It was nothing," Law barely managed to croak. "I found it on top of my head. It seems you also had my hat." Law motioned to his familiar hat and reached over to grasp it. The comforting texture comforted Law like it did when he lost his parents and Lami.

"You too? Shishishi. Same! I couldn't really remember what happened last night. It bet the party was a blast! I know Sanji made amazing food and I think he and Zoro were fighting again. They are so funny!" the stranger said to him with a laugh. "I woke up upstairs. This is Nami's house, so she is probably going to charge them for damage. I was inside one of the guest bedrooms. Robin and herself were also sleeping upstairs. It is a lot more fun sleeping with everyone else though!" The names flew right over Law's head as he stared mesmerized by how cute the male looked when he laughed. More fog started to clear as Law slowly realized the stranger he was introduced to last night and the whole reason he stayed at this stupid party was right in front of his face.

"Really?" he barely managed to string together.

"Yep. The name's Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?" Luffy beamed at him. With a huge sense of Deja Vu, Law answered.

"I am Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law."

Luffy hummed loudly and nodded eagerly. "Nice to meet you, Torao!"

Law shook his head at the atrocious butchering of his last name. "It is Trafalgar. Tra-fal-gar," he sounded slowly. It suddenly hit Law. They were repeating the exact same introduction as last night.

"Got it, Torao!" The food thief laughed loudly once more and jumped off Law. He felt a twitch of disappointment. He almost liked Luffy sitting on top of him and feeling his warmth, which was absurd since he was Trafalgar Law. He was the Surgeon of Death! And yet, there was something about this boy that intrigued Law and drew him in like a moth to a light.

Standing up, Law placed his precious hat on top of head. He looked at Luffy curiously. His heart that fluttered and pounded at the earlier close proximity slowly calmed, but it still pounded loudly in his ears.

"Let's be friends!" Luffy said. Law hid a smile behind his collar and nodded.

"Sure," he replied confidently, taking himself by surprise. He didn't like friends. He hated distractions. Almost everyone fled from his menacing presence, but Luffy barely batted an eye. He liked that. He liked Luffy too. Wait, fuck, that isn't what he meant. He didn't like Luffy. Nope, not at all. His pounding heart is a fluke. The thought of how cute Luffy is and how messy his hair looks certainly does not make Law want to drag the teenager home. He doesn't like Luffy at all. He just met him!

Did he though?

"Stop thinking so much!" Luffy complained loudly and pulled Law down so the two were at eye level. Law's heart almost jumped out at his throat. His lips were centimeters away from Luffy's. Then, he noticed how Luffy's lips looked slightly bruised. The twinge of jealousy in his heart fury. Was Luffy taken? He felt nervous at the idea. The thought quickly disappeared when their lips touched.

In fact, everything disappeared. It was as if Law's brain couldn't keep up. The loud snoring immediately next door disappeared and so did his faint headache. He couldn't even think but focus on the lips on his own.

A second later, Luffy let go of Law and jumped back. He laughed loudly at Law's shocked face, before bouncing to the living room.

The faint memory from the party last night floated into his mind. He remembered Law and Luffy talking last night about their lives. The two bonded a bit and maybe got a bit too close. The two even switched hats because of a laughing Luffy. It seems he liked Luffy a lot last night. A lot.

Thinking about the bruised lips earlier, Law smirked at the knowledge since he was the one who did that to Luffy.

Maybe Luffy was right. Maybe he was overthinking it. One thing was for sure, Law was confident this was the start of a beautiful relationship. Maybe he did owe Shachi and Penguin for dragging him to this stupid party.

* * *

 **I have literally nothing to say. I haven't written a one-shot in a LONG time because CURSE SCHOOL AND CMS! This was supposed to be a different LawLu idea, but I dunno. It turned out to be something like this. I have no idea what I just wrote. Looks like I will have to write that first idea in a different one-shot.**

 **This is unedited! I emphasize this. Usually I try to edit, but I am dead right now. I am sorry for the mistakes because of my laziness!**

 **Ignore the OCCness. I am a terrible writer. I know. I don't know how it ended so long. I thought it would be 1000 words or less.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed it all the same! Leave a review or kudo while you are at it!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
